A Game of Annoyance
by LifeOnMars97
Summary: Certain things related to Steve and Kono's relationship that annoy them. Established Steve/Kono.
1. Chapter 1

A.N: Thank you for the reviews on my previous fic, I was very grateful. So I had this idea in my head and I hope it hasn't been done before. Still undecided about whether to make it a multi-chapter thing so let me know and also drop some ideas if you want me to continue! And many thanks to TvFanatic97!

**Interruptions**

For countless times now, it had been Danny who would walk in at a bad time; the man had the worst timing known to mankind. Before the development of Steve and Kono's relationship, Steve used to get annoyed by how Danny thought it was okay for him to enter his house without knocking or at least some acknowledgement of his entrance. Now when Danny did it, it really pissed Steve off, especially as he had grown so accustomed to his ways. Danny would often walk in on Steve and Kono doing stuff, making out if he was lucky. The first time it happened, Steve had been mortified and so had Kono so much so that they had not looked Danny in the eye for some days.

_**4 months ago**_

As soon as they manage to get the door open and closed, Steve has Kono up against it whilst he kissed and bit her neck. Steve lifted her and pressed her back against the door to support her weight with one hand whilst the other went underneath her top to explore. A low moan escaped Kono as his hand started to stroke her breast then he preceded onto lift the top over her head.

"Don't you think we should go to your bedroom?" Kono manages to get out breathlessly. Steve groans as emphasis of his frustration and impatience so Kono takes it as a sign for silence. Steve managed to transport them to the couch and after undressing himself and Kono they lay down on the couch with Kono's back pressed to it. He had one hand on the arm rest of his couch whilst the other was on Kono's lower back to angle her hips then he drove into her sharply and Kono scrambled to hold onto something as he drove in and out of her with abandon.

Kono was moaning, no screaming, very loudly and at that moment Steve was very glad the neighbouring houses weren't close enough to hear her then call the police thinking someone was being murdered or something. Just as he was about to reach the peak of his orgasm and release his seed deep within her, he heard a faint noise that sounded like the door being opened. Kono quickly went quiet and opened her eyes as she felt the pleasure and warmth rapidly leave her as Steve lifted himself up.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Kono managed to say, clearly frustrated.

Steve motioned for her to be quiet by pressing his finger to her lips. And as they listened to hear what was going on they clearly heard the sound of footsteps entering the house and they both quickly started looking around for some clothes to at cover themselves up and maintain some dignity. Kono quickly managed to grab Steve's t-shirt and Steve only managed to get his boxers and cargo pants on and just as he was about to zip them up, Danny chose that moment to walk in to the living room.

"Hey Steve, I actually knocked this time but you didn't answer and the door was-" He looked at the two of them both similarly dishevelled, sweaty and pretty much half naked then he also noticed the clothes all over the floor as well as what appeared to be a bra.

Both Kono and Steve glanced at each other, both knowing that a rant and some shouting were about to occur. "What is wrong with you people?" Danny began shouting. "What? You couldn't lock the door? Do it in the bedroom, like normal people?" Kono's cheeks were beginning to go a red-ish colour as she looked down in embarrassment. "No of course you couldn't even make it to the bedroom, you hormone controlled lunatics!" Danny then went on to tell them about how scarred for life he was then told them he was going home to get drunk in hopes of wiping this from his memory.

So maybe for that time Steve could justify Danny walking in on them but all the other times it had occurred the man really had no excuse. What frustrated Steve wasn't just Danny's bad timing it was how every time he always managed to walk into Steve's house, office, car etc. he interrupted.

**Flirtation**

It was quite clear to everyone that saw Charlie Fong's interactions with Kono, that the guy had a crush on her. Every time they talked he would "subtly" compliment her features and really intimate features such as "the deep chocolate of her eyes" or perhaps her "beautiful smile that automatically lit up the room" and sometimes he had the nerve to compliment her "sweet dimples" which just happened to be Steve's favourite feature of his girlfriend.

So, yeah, Steve was a pretty jealous guy but he knew dating someone like Kono came with acceptance of plenty of guys flirting with her, but what really annoyed him was how Kono appeared to be completely oblivious to it or accepted it without stopping Charlie's advances.

After a visit to the lab to see Charlie, Steve just couldn't control himself anymore so he decided to just ask her: "Why do you do that?"

"Do what" Kono replied, slightly confused.

"Allow Charlie to flirt with you non-stop, I mean you're giving him the wrong idea."

Kono had to laugh before replying: "Oh so you flirting with Lori is cool, but when someone flirts with me it's completely unacceptable?"

"What are you talking about? I do not flirt with Lori."

"Yes you do Steve, do not deny it."

"I don't flirt with her. Yes, she does flirt with me at times but I'm a good looking guy can you blame her?" Steve said smugly hoping that they could drop it because he was regretting bringing it up at all and he knew if they took it further he would end up not getting sex for a week.

"Talk about confidence, pshh" Kono replied understanding that he was trying to drop it. "Just drive."

**Judgements**

Kono knew the day would come; sure they had kept their relationship a secret from most people apart from their teammates for 6 months but they couldn't keep it hidden from other people for long. And as soon as an old friend of hers from HPD has spotted them making out as well as maybe groping in her car she knew that dreaded time had come.

It's not that she didn't want people knowing that she was dating Steve, no she would scream it to the world if possible because it happened to be one of the best damn relationships she had been in: he was kind, he understood her, they communicated well and he was a good kisser as well being very good in bed. It's just what people would think of her dating Steve.

People would make judgements and talk about her. They said things regarding her having to sleep with Steve to get into Five-0 because she had been a rookie when she did. And they also talked about how she got to do amazing things and work with great weapons whilst the other people she went to the academy with did rookie jobs all because she was sleeping with her boss? Then people also began questioning how she has managed to get her badge back and they suggested that she might've also slept with Captain Fryer in order to get her badge back. Then people also began to question whether she had slept with her superiors throughout her time in the academy for her to graduate because with her relation to Chin there would've been no way she could've graduated the academy.

All of this frustrated Kono beyond belief and she sometimes thought about breaking it off with Steve for his sake as well as her own, but she decided she wasn't going to let them win. You know what fuck it, she was perhaps going to give him an intense kiss in front of them just to say you know what: fuck all of you and your opinions, I deserve some happiness.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey so I'm back with a second chapter by request sorry for the long delay. Thank you for those who reviewed my last chapter and thank you if you're reading this and if you could spare some seconds to just review that would be much appreciated.

So this chapter is longer than the previous one and I'd hoped to get at least 2 "annoyances" in here but I got carried away with this one, I hope you don't mind.

**Overprotective relatives/friends**

Despite both Kono and Steve making the intentions of their relationship quite clear to the people that knew about it, there was still overprotective behaviour and as sweet as it was it annoyed them.

After telling Chin about their relationship, he had kindly requested that the two of them meet for drinks to have a "chat". Steve clearly remembers how the night had gone.

**5 months ago**

After quite a slow day at work filled with nothing but paperwork and also Steve breaking the news of his relationship with Kono to the rest of five-0, everyone decided to call it a day and go home.

Kono passed by Steve's office to tell him she was off and maybe give him an innocent goodbye kiss. "Hey boss, I'm gonna head out now." Kono said as she walked into Steve's office and shut the door behind her.

"Uh, yeah okay" Steve replied looking up from the paperwork he was just finishing. "Are you heading to our- your place or…?" Steve said hoping that she hadn't noticed his mistake.

Kono smirked realising his slip of tongue but decided to let it go. "I think I'm gonna head to my place tonight." She replied.

"Want some company?" Steve asked in a suggestive tone praying that Kono didn't pick up on the hope and pleading tone in his voice.

After checking that no one was watching Steve's office, Kono walked over to his desk and he turned his chair sideways allowing her to sit in his lap with them face to face. She leaned in to give him teasing, light kissed before replying, "I don't know, depends what your intentions are…" in a teasing tone.

"Well I was thinking we could get some food on our way to your house then watch a movie" Steve replied before giving her neck feather light kisses.

She cupped his face to move his mouth from her neck back to her own then gave him a passionate kiss. Steve pulled her closer against him and they were both loosing themselves in the kiss before Kono broke it off and said, "Well, I was kinda hoping we could do other things…" Kono trailed off the want evident in her tone and right then Steve wanted to get to her house quickly so they could do "other things".

After tidying his office up, as a SEAL with OCD tendencies he couldn't leave it untidy, they left the office and Kono went ahead in her own car whilst Steve followed behind in his truck. They arrived home and not long after stepping into Kono's house, Steve's hand was already sneaking its way around Kono's waist to pull her close. They started kissing and made their way to the bedroom with clothes slowly being shed and when they arrived after what seemed a long journey to both of them, Kono was left in her underwear whilst Steve was in his boxers.

He backed her up onto the bed till her knees hit the edge of her bed then she fell onto her back whilst he was on top of her holding himself up with his forearms. As Steve started kissing his way down her neck to her collar bones his hands went under her and just as he was about to unclasp her bra they heard a phone ringing. "Fuck" Steve swore in between placing kissed to her sternum.

"You should answer it, it could be important" Kono got out breathlessly as he kissed a sensitive spot between her neck and left shoulder. Because her words seemed to fall on deaf ears she used all the strength she had left in her to tug Steve's head up.

Steve groaned them pushed himself off her and walked out of the bedroom to go find his cargo pants where his ringing phone was. When he got to his phone he was surprised to see Chin's name on the phone's screen and the first thought that crossed his mind was that they had a case which he really hoped wasn't true as he wanted to resume his previous activities, hey fuck you don't judge him, he is a man with needs that were about to be fulfilled.

"Hey Chin, what's up?" Steve said as he answered the phone.

"Hey Steve, I need to talk you brah" Chin replied.

"Do we have a case?" Steve asked because he was starting to wonder why it was that Chin had called.

"Nah, but I was thinking we could meet at a bar for some drinks." Chin replied and Steve realised he hadn't phrased it as a question, uh-oh.

"Erm, yeah sure…" Steve replied hesitantly. "I will meet you at the usual place in about 20 minutes" Steve said hoping that Chin would not pick up on the disappointment in his voice.

After hanging up the phone Steve collected his clothes and started getting dressed as he made his way back to Kono's bedroom. He found her lying in just her panties which only made him even more disappointed as he had to leave her there. She looked up at him and realised he was dressed and said' "Why are you dressed? Do we have a case?"

"No, Chin wants to meet up with me so I gotta go" He replied coming to sit at the edge of the bed and he tried to divert his gaze from her half naked form because if he did he'd have to call Chin telling him he couldn't come to meet him anymore.

"Now? Did he say why?" Kono asked quite angry that she was being ditched by her boyfriend for her cousin. "Couldn't you tell him you were busy?" Kono asked groaning and generally acting like an 8 year old that hadn't gotten their way.

"It sounded serious. And seeing as we told him about us today, I think it'd be good if I went." Steve replied showing Kono how he wasn't happy about the situation either. He gave her a quick kiss before saying, "I'll be back soon and we can continue were we left off."

"Don't be long." She replied in a suggestive tone just before Steve left the house.

When Steve arrived at the bar he found Chin sitting on a stool with two beers in front of him, clearly waiting for Steve. Steve went and took a seat next to Chin before eying the beer asking if it was for him. Chin nodded as conformation and Steve picked it up to drink.

They sat there for a few minutes before Chin finally decided to speak, "So you and my baby cousin, eh?"

"Erm, yeah…" Steve replied hesitantly not quite sure were the conversation was going.

"Look brah, I'm not a man of many words so I'm gonna get straight to the point." Chin said as he placed his beer down before turning so he could fully face Steve before continuing. "I'm quite glad that you're with my cousin because I don't have to worry about her as you can protect her, but if you do anything to hurt then just know I will not hesitate to hurt you. Is that clear?"

"Yes. And if I do hurt Kono then I give you permission to hurt me as much as you want." Steve replied.

Chin smirked then finished off his beer before getting his wallet out to leave money to pay for the beers. "Look, I have to go Malia will be waiting…it was nice chatting to you Steve"

"Yes it was, see you on Monday." Steve replied as he got out of his seat ready to leave.

When Steve got back to Kono's place he found her asleep and he decided their "activities could wait for morning before removing his shoes and clothes and cuddling into the bed next to her.

**Now**

Chin still made the threats Steve got quite frustrated because despite being with Kono for 7months and reassuring Chin of his feelings for Kono, he still had an overprotective streak.

For Kono it was Danny that annoyed her. When they broke the news of their relationship to him, initially he had been happy for them but then he never failed to mention how they had to control themselves in the workplace for the sake of their co-workers but that was expected, I mean…it was Danny.

She was partnered up with Danny to go follow a lead an whilst in the car driving to the address they'd been given, Danny out of the blue just said, "I might not say it out loud and all but I have to tell you that Steve is my best friend."

"Brah, I think everyone knows that anyway" Kono replied unsure of why Danny was even saying this.

"I'm just saying as he is my best friend, his happiness is my concern..." Danny said as he looked at her in hopes that she was following where he was going with the conversation. After Kono gave him a confused look he decided to elaborate, "When Steve is happy, the chances of him doing something reckless that will get him and I killed decrease rapidly and that makes me happy…" He paused to take a breath before continuing, "And right now Steve is extremely happy because of your current relationship so if anything were to happen, let's say you decide to end things or you do something to make him pissed such as getting yourself nearly killed or anything… Steve will not be happy and he will be back to his Rambo ways."

"Brah, I'm not quite sure I follow what you're saying…" Kono replied when she was sure Danny was done talking.

"Look all I'm saying is can you please not hurt Steve." Danny sighed heavily.

"Okay Danny." Kono replied trying not to laugh. Although Steve and Danny bickered frequently deep down they cared for each other deeply. She began to wonder whether she should be threatened by their epic "bromance".

"And if Steve does anything stupid, please forgive the thick headed idiot."

Kono tried to keep a straight face as she said, "I'm sorry but- Are you going all relationship counsellor on me Danny?"

"Shut Up. I'm trying to show you I care and you mock me, you deserve to be with that Neanderthal animal." Danny replied

"I was just joking Danny. Thank you." Kono turned to him to give him a smile.

"Yeah well you better not tell Steve about this. We're here so let's go." He stopped the car engine and unbuckled his seat belt before stepping out of the car with Kono following close behind.

…

Later on that evening Steve and Kono were sitting on Steve's couch whilst watching a film when Kono turned to face Steve and said, "Should I be threatened by Danny?"

Steve drew his attention away from where his fingers were exploring under Kono's top and looked at her with confusion written on his face. "I'm sorry, what?"

"I mean you guys have this bromance thing going on I can't help but feel like I'm competing with Danny." Even though Kono was joking she managed to keep a straight face which made Steve take her seriously.

"Danny is my partner, you're my girlfriend. That is most definitely not the same thing!" Steve was confused about where this was coming from.

"Earlier today he did threaten me telling me not to hurt you, he cares for you deeply and you care for him too." Kono was struggling to keep a straight face at this point. "And you guys have been mistaken for a gay couple a few times; I mean you don't really need me." Kono started giggling at this point and that's when Steve figured out he had been fooled.

"Oh, so you think you're funny huh, Kalakaua?" Steve said before reaching for the remote to switch the TV off and picking Kono up caveman style. Kono couldn't help but giggle as he carried her all the way to the bedroom.

"You're gonna pay for that you know." Steve pretty much growled and threw her onto the bed before moving to hover over her.

Before Kono could tell him that had been her intention all along he gave her a toe-curling kiss and apparently there was to be no more talking for the night as he began stripping her.

…


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: Hey! Sorry for the delayed update I couldn't think of anymore "annoyances" and I was generally uninspired but new episode gave me some muse . I'm balancing out 2 multi-chapter fics which is extremely ambitious of me and to be honest I'm not quite sure why I'm doing this but it does mean the gaps between updates will be longer._

_Thank you for all the Story Alerts, Favourite Story Adds, Author Alerts, Favourite Author Alerts and Reviews; they make me so happy! Again reviews are very welcome and feel free to drop suggestions for "annoyances" that you'd like to see :D _

…..

**Old "friends"**

This was one of those rare occasions when Steve and Kono got time to go out for a meal as a couple without having to go to the other side of Oahu in order to avoid being seen together. They went to Roy's Waikiki Beach and because they had been together for 8 months now the pressure to dress up and look very presentable for a date had gone so they were dressed casually unlike other couples in the restaurant. That and they would be both out of the clothes straight after the meal anyway, might as well clothes that would be easy to get out of.

They had just settled on their table having some drinks awaiting their meal when a tanned man with blonde hair with blue eyes and toned, muscular arms dressed in a crisp black shirt and blue jeans approached their table.

"Kono, is that you?" The stranger said and Steve noted that when Kono turned around to see the owner of the voice her eyes lit up.

"Brad?" She practically jumps out of her seat and hugs the stranger.

"It's been years Kono, it's been years." Kono pulled back and the two of them gazed into each other's eyes before Steve cleared his throat to remind Kono of his presence.

"Oh yeah, Brad this is Steve." She turned to look at Steve before saying," Steve this is Brad."

Steve shook the man's hand before asking, "So, how do you two know each other exactly?" And Kono ignored the jealous undertones in his voice as he asked the question.

"Brad is my friend; we met a few years back." Kono replied, clearly not willing to elaborate.

The air was heavy and thick with tension as Steve's eyes roamed between Kono and Brad. Kono was praying that a waiter would accidentally break something or trip up and spill something on one of them to break just to break this awkward tension.

And just when Kono is giving up on all hope Brad speaks up, "Erm, it was good seeing you again Kono hope to see you or talk to you again. It was nice to meet you Steve. I have to go, bye." And he walks away very quickly that he might as well be running away.

Kono sits down again just as their meal arrives. Steve's eyes follow Brad as he leaves the restaurant before they turn back to Kono and he looks at her with intent.

"What?" Kono snaps because she's had just about enough.

"So how did you say you two knew each other again?" Steve says in a dry tone.

"Like I said earlier we met a few years ago. He's just an old friend Steve, no need to get jealous." She said in a semi teasing tone.

"Okay fine." Steve said and they dropped the subject and ate their food in silence.

The ride back to Steve's place was quiet and tense. Steve was retorting from saying anything because he knew that not only would it end up in a fight but he would say something he'd regret.

As soon as they got in to his house Steve was on her kissing her very intently. Kono jumped up into his arms and he navigated them to his bedroom.

He roughly placed her on the bed before going on top of her and guiding her top off her and then unbuttoned her jeans and got her out of them. He took his shirt and jeans off and suddenly he had a mischievous idea and he knew Kono might not be happy about it but he needed to find out more.

After disposing her off her underwear, he started mapping out her body with open mouthed kisses and gently kisses. He continued doing this till she kept making breathy sounds; it was obviously working.

"Steve, I need you." Kono said breathlessly, the frustration evident in her voice.

Steve smirked against the skin of her inner thigh before replying, "Tell me who Brad is."

Kono managed to break out of her lust ad pleasure induced state and propped herself up on her elbows before saying, "Seriously? You think this is the right time to be a jealous asshole? And you honestly think that I will answer your questions, you can fucking forget it."

Steve, the arrogant bastard used to getting his way, smirked and offered no reply but instead starting kissing the inside of her thigh and moving higher up it. He decided to try again, "Tell me who Brad is." Then he continued kissing her inner thigh.

Kono only managed to breathlessly reply, "It doesn't- matter." He was making this difficult for her but Kono hadn't caught onto his plan.

Steve stopped kissing her then slowly crawled up her body and kissed that spot behind her ear that he knew was particularly sensitive. He then inserted his fingers into her and Kono swore and started making very loud breathy sounds, attempting to resist Steve.

"I said tell me who Brad is." Steve said in a more rough voice and her continued working his fingers within her.

"Okay, fine-"Kono managed to get out very breathlessly. "We used to be friends with benefits." And Kono quickly went quiet again as Steve inserted another finger.

Steve smirked; this was going according to plan. "How long were you friends with benefits for?" He asked before moving his mouth to her neck.

Kono moaned silently then said, "A year but then we stopped because I was with you and he'd found someone, Steve please."

Steve was finally satisfied and decided to stop torturing her but because he was an asshole he decided to pro-long it, he was having way too much fun and he was enjoying the effect he was having on Kono. "Please, what?"

Kono could fell the smug grin he had against her skin and knew he'd basically done this to get her to confess; she decided it was time for payback. She moved one of her hands to grab his length but Steve being amazingly quick, managed to grab her hand and place it over her head with her other hand.

"You're an asshole." Kono said now that Steve had extracted his fingers and she wasn't too breathless to talk.

"I know. But you love me anyway." Steve said before giving her a passionate kiss.

They made love all through the night and finally fell asleep around 5am; thank goodness the next day was a Saturday and they wouldn't have to go into work.

…

**Outside Pressure**

Both Steve and Kono were very comfortable with were they were in their relationship and were in no rush to move forward. That, however, did not mean everyone else was comfortable with were they were.

Danny persistently told Steve, to marry Kono because she'd stuck around him for so long or to at least ask her to move in but Steve wasn't willing to take his "advice" because, well Danny wasn't exactly the relationship expert. Steve was getting tired of it and it seemed today, the advice wasn't going to stop.

"So…" Danny started and Steve anticipated what was coming. "How's it going with you and Kono?" There was something about his tone Steve did not like at all.

"It's good." Steve said with a smile he hoped was reassuring.

"Good?" Danny didn't seem pleased with that response. Uh-oh.

"Great, fucking great Danny- exactly where are you going with this?" Steve asked even though he knew where exactly this was going; he was just still in denial.

"It can't be all that great if the two of you haven't taken any steps of commitment. I mean you've been together just over 8 months now don't you think it's time to take your relationship to the next level?" And although his last point was phrased as a question, Steve knew very well he was heavily suggesting it not actually asking him.

"Listen Danny, both Kono and I are happy with the relationship. I don't want to ruin what we have by pushing her to do something she doesn't want to." Steve replied.

Danny was quite surprised by his friend's response and how he revealed his insecurity to him but he decided not to let it slip, "Aw is the super SEAL feeling a little unsecure. C'mon man, you're one of the most confident people I know how come you're scared?"

"Do not mock me unless you have some useful advice to give me, Daniel." Steve replied.

"How about you just try, you'll never know unless you try." Danny replied being genuine.

Steve actually thought that was good advice but he wasn't about to admit that out loud to Danny so instead he chose to say, "Have you ever considered a career change? I think you'd make an excellent relationship counsellor."

"Screw you and Kono." Danny replied before dropping the subject.

…

Steve was never one to use words so instead of doing some romantic meal with Kono then asking her to move in with him at the end of the night like some fucking cliché, he decided to use actions because that was just the type of person he was.

Steve bought Kono a very cheesy key ring saying "I LOVE THE NAVY" and when he showed it to her she laughed then went to get her keys so he could put it on for her.

When Kono came back with her keys she sat down next to Steve on his couch then eyed the keys carefully before turning to Steve, "Erm, what is this?" she said pointing to the foreign key.

"It's a key to my place." Steve said eying her carefully to see her reaction.

"Are you- are you asking me to move in with you?" And Steve found it adorable how she was struggling with words.

"Not exactly, I'm just trying to move our relationship on to the next step. Look Kono, you don't have to move in now if you don't want to I'm just offering because we have to start from some point right." He said with a sheepish smile.

Steve looked into Kono's eyes and he could see a look of excitement in her eyes; this was good, at least she wasn't going to get Chin on him or worse, punch him.

"Yes." Kono said.

"Yes what?" Steve asked.

"Yes I'll move in with you." Kono said with a wide grin.

"Okay, good." Steve said before kissing her.

They broke apart when it became necessary to breath. He took the keys out of her hands then picked her up in his arms and took her to the bedroom.

…


	4. Chapter 4

**A.N: I'm sorry but there may be no updates on this fic for a while because I'm extra busy and my focus will be on "Close Proximity" because I need to go through all the episodes from season 1 then catch up to season 2 episodes. **

**Anyway I'm running out of ideas so please review and drop a suggestion!**

…

**Nosiness**

Kono was not the type of girl to sit around in a café with her "girlfriends" discussing her love/sex life because she found it boring and she wasn't a fucking cast member in "Sex and the City". Yet on a Saturday afternoon she found herself sat in a café that sold crappy, expensive coffee with 4 of her female friends who had decided to start talking about their love/sex lives. Perhaps she should've stayed in bed with Steve when she received the call from her friend Anela asking to meet up.

"So I've recently started seeing this guy." Kelly, another one of Kono's friends spoke up bringing up the subject Kono was praying wouldn't come up.

"Tell us something we don't know." Replied her other friend Melissa before everyone apart from Kelly burst out laughing.

"Ha, laugh all you want but I'm telling you he could be the one." Kelly replied, clearly not amused by Melissa's joke.

"You said that about the last 4 guys." Iolani spoke up and this time Kono chose not to laugh along with them because she felt sorry for Kelly. She had the worst luck when it came to relationships and she always got too involved which meant she got hurt badly when the relationship ended.

"Kelly why don't you tell more about this guy in 3 weeks; that way if he's stuck around for that long we'll believe you when you tell us he could be the one." Anela joined in the teasing.

"Fuck all of you." Kelly said but she knew that her friends were only teasing her.

Noticing that Kono hadn't said anything for the whole hour they'd been in the café, Kelly turned to look at her before saying, "Kono how's that hunk of yours then? You've been together for what, 11 months now?"

Kono resisted the urge to groan in annoyance, she really didn't want to discuss Steve or anything resembling him with her nosy friends. When she realised all of their attention was focused on her she remembered that she hadn't answered the question. "Please refer to him using his name, please." And her forced politeness made her realise that she might have sounded quite jealous and a tad possessive, she'd seriously been spending too much time with Steve.

"Fine, how's it going with Steve?" Kelly asked putting emphasis on his name.

"It's going fine." Kono said and she hoped her friends noticed that she wasn't willing to elaborate in hopes of getting them to drop the subject.

But of course the persistent, nosy little bitches decided to continue their questioning. Kono regretted ever leaving Steve's embrace in his warm, comfy bed.

"Fine? Honey, I doubt that it's just "fine" with that sexy piece of meat. All I've heard about him is that he's pretty intense and plays it fast and loose with five-0 but you should tell us what kind of lover he is." Kelly said, apparently she was now the spokeswoman for the rest Kono's friends sat listening intently.

Kono sighed and decided she wasn't going to be hanging out with her friends altogether again like this so she might as well tell them what they wanted to know. She sighed before starting to speak, "Okay, he's pretty intense at everything as well as on the job but he can be sweet and caring when he wants to be. He asked me to move in with him recently as well." She hoped that they would drop the subject now that she had given them this information.

"You moved in with him?" Kelly basically shouted. "Why did you not think it necessary to tell one of us?"

"It's no big deal, calm down Kelly." Kono said in her best negotiating voice.

"It is a big deal! Anyway so what's it like living with him." Kelly replied.

"Nothing has changed, I was spending nearly the same amount of time with him before anyway." Kono said coolly.

"Kelly isn't asking the questions we're dying to know!" Anela suddenly spoke up. "What's he like in bed?"

"Hey! I was getting to that." Kelly defended herself.

"Erm, he's great I guess?" Kono replied unsure of the answer her friends wanted.

"You guess? There is no way that hunk would be anything but great in bed. I mean those muscles, he must do some amazing things with them in bed and you said he was intense so he's gotta be like that in bed too…" Anela wondered off and she looked like she had started fantasizing about what Steve would be like in bed.

Kono was feeling quite uncomfortable and decided she was leaving but not before telling them something that she was certain would stop them being so nosy about her and Steve's sex life. "Okay fine, yeah he's amazing in bed. He's intense in bed as well and 99% of the time we don't have sex in the bedroom because he can barely keep his hands off me for long enough. His muscles give him a lot of strength which means he does a lot of amazing things in bed and I've had to work out more so I have the fitness to keep up with him." Kono paused to see their reaction and they looked even more interested so she decided to continue, "He's insatiable which means I've never had sex with him just once a day and he's willing to try all sorts of things. Honestly, he does the most amazing things to my body." And Kono decided to stop there and not go into detail about all the things he could do with his hands, tongue etc.

"Just listening to you talk about what he's like in bed makes me all hot and bothered." Melissa spoke up and Kono noticed that she had unbuttoned a few buttons of her shirt.

Kono groaned and decided to leave. "Seriously, stop talking about my boyfriend like that. I have to go now so I talk to you guys on the phone or something." And she quickly left before they got the chance to say anything.

The truth is talking about what Steve is like in bed had made her all hot and bothered and she wanted him right then.

…

Steve loved Danny because he was his best friend and he always backed Steve up during his crazy antics even though he'd loudly protest or talk about proper police procedure; but he was way too nosy and involved when it came to his and Kono's relationship.

It was just over a week before Steve and Kono's year anniversary and Danny, the apparent love expert, decided to question Steve's plans for the day.

"So what are your plans for your anniversary?" Danny asked Steve when they were hanging out together in Steve's house.

"Why do you need to know, Daniel?" Steve asked because he was genuinely curious as to why Danny thought this was any of his business.

"I need to approve of your plans before letting you go ahead with them." Danny said in a serious tone.

"Sorry I didn't realise you were Kono's dad." Steve said sarcastically.

"Look man I have to hear what crazy plans you have come up with beforehand for Kono's safety." Danny replied.

"For Kono's safety?" Steve asked.

"Yes for Kono's safety, who knows what ridiculous plans that you consider romantic you've come up with? Knowing you, you probably planned to go parachuting or hiking or drown proofing, it's the way you neandarthal mind thinks." Danny said.

"Actually Kono enjoys hiking and parachuting, we've done it before. And how do you even know what drown proofing is?" Steve asked; honestly Danny came out with the most ridiculous things at time.

"It doesn't matter, can you just tell me what your plans are please." Danny was practically pleading at this point.

"It's none of your business, Danny." Steve said smiling smugly because c'mon Danny was basically begging him here.

Apparently Danny took the smug look on Steve's face the wrong way, "EW, please do not tell me you just plan to stay in bed doing dirty things because let me tell you that is not romantic my friend!"

Steve grinned before replying, "It doesn't have to be a special occasion for Kono and me to do that."

And this proved very effective at shutting his nosy friend up.

…

"I'll pick you up at 7." Steve said as he walked towards Kono to give her a light kiss. He leaned close to her then whispered, "Make sure you wear your skimpiest bikini." And with that he left her blushing in her office.

Steve wasn't the type of guy to do big romantic gestures and Kono wasn't the type of girl who liked big romantic gestures but he had decided to do something quite romantic for their anniversary. But like he said "quite romantic" so Kono didn't need to wear anything formal and neither did he.

Steve drove up to Kono's house to pick her up a few minutes before 7 but Kono was ready so they left almost immediately.

Kono climbed into his truck and greeted him with a kiss. "I didn't think I needed to dress up, I hope you don't mind." She said gesturing to the shorts and tank top she was wearing.

"It is fine, the clothes aren't necessary anyway." Steve said with a wink before driving them to their destination.

They arrived and parked their car in an area filled with thick foliage and Kono was quite curious what Steve had in mind. He grabbed some two towels from the back seat then took her hand and led her even deeper into the forest.

"Erm, Steve exactly where are you taking me?" Kono asked with fake concern, she trusted Steve completely.

"Will you just wait and see Kalakaua." Steve replied.

They arrived at a gate and Steve let go of her hand so he could open it. When he did Kono was met with the beautiful sight of a lake and beside it was a little area set up with a picnic blanket and food surrounded by lit candles.

"Look I know you're not one for romantic crap, but this doesn't have to be like that." Steve says coming to stand beside her after he closed the gate.

"Don't worry I love it." Kono said with a smile as she took Steve's hand to reassure him.

"Good. Do you want to eat or swim first?" Steve asked.

"I'm starving." Kono said excitedly.

"Of course you are." Steve said quietly.

After they finished eating Kono turned to Steve and asked, "How did you even get this place?"

"I know people." Steve replied with a mischievous grin. "Hey, there's something I want to show you." Steve said getting up and reaching for Kono's hand.

"The surprises just don't stop do they?" Kono said sighing dramatically before getting up.

Steve walked with her to the edge of the lake and they just stood there for a moment. "I'm sorry, exactly what are you showing-" Kono asked but was interrupted as Steve suddenly picked her up and threw her into the lake.

"I wanted to show you the water." Steve shouted to her cheekily.

Kono glared at him, trying to look unimpressed but the grin broke out before she could stop it. The part of the lake she was in was shallow so she decided to walk to the edge so she could get out. "The least you can do is help me up." She said to Steve who looked very amused.

When Steve brought her up she stepped towards him then removed his shirt for him before removing her shorts and tank top.

Steve gulped when he noticed her reaching for her bikini top strings to untie it. Once it joined the pile of their clothes she stepped closer to him and leaned in to whisper, "Skinny dipping?" And although it was phrased as a question, Kono knew there was no way Steve would say no.

Steve grinned and quickly removed his shorts and helped Kono out of her bikini bottoms then they both dived into the lake.

"I have to say, I could get used to this romantic you." Kono said as Steve pulled her closer to him.

"Is that so?" Steve replied absentmindedly as he got her legs around his waist.

"Yes, I mean-" And Kono stopped when Steve lightly nipped at the juncture between her neck and shoulder.

"If it will get you to go skinny dipping more often then, sure I'll be more romantic." Steve said and one of his hands was travelling up and down her back seductively.

"Just shut up and kiss me already." Kono said a little breathlessly and also maybe a little desperately.

…

**Old "Friends" (Steve's)**

"Hey, did you get anything from the CCTV footage?" Steve asked as he and Danny walked into HQ.

"Yeah, the vic was visited by a mysterious dark haired woman frequently and we were just about to run facial rec on her." Chin replied.

Steve looked at the computer screen and he immediately recognised her. "No need, that's Tina Harisson. She's an old friend."

Kono looked at him suspiciously, she'd spent enough time with Steve to know his different facial expressions and what they meant and right now she could tell there was some history between him and this woman.

"Are you still on contact with her?" Chin asked not noticing any tension.

"No, I'm not but I have an address from the place she used to live a while back, I don't know whether she still lives there though." Steve replied.

"Okay I can search the address to see who currently resides there." Kono said.

…

Turns out that Tina did live there and Steve went with Kono to go and speak with her. They were currently driving to the place and it was a good half an hour to the place which gave them some time to talk.

"Who is Tina Harisson?" Kono just decided to go ahead and ask.

"She's an old friend." Steve replied and Kono could tell his mind was elsewhere.

"Please don't bullshit me with the old "friend" excuse. I can tell that you have history with this woman." Kono replied trying not to get pissed.

"She is just an old friend. Unlike you I didn't sleep with every person of the opposite sex from my past Kono." Steve replied bitterly and he hadn't meant to say that.

"Unlike me?" Kono asked, now she most definitely was pissed. "It was one guy Steve. We bump into Brad who just happened to someone I'd slept with and all of a sudden I've slept with every person of the opposite sex from my past?"

"Look I'm sorry I didn't mean to say that, that was uncalled for." Steve said apologetically.

"Are you going to tell me who Tina Harisson is?" Kono asked in a calmer tone.

Steve sighed loudly, he could never deny Kono what she wanted, and he really needed to work on that some time. "Fine, we were together some years back and I thought she was the one but when I tried to get her to move in with me she told me it wasn't that serious. I guess I was hurt because I'd thought we had something apparently not for her."

Steve had just revealed an important part of his past and Kono felt even more attracted to him because he trusted her enough to reveal his insecurities. She resisted any urges to kiss him etc. because they did have a murder to solve.

"I hate "old friends" so much." Steve said in an amused tone.

Kono realised Steve was trying to drop the subject. "Ha, they are quite annoying."

"Annoyances, what'ya gonna do eh?" Steve said as they arrived at Tina's house.


End file.
